Charlas, confesiones y confusiones
by MissBel92
Summary: Una charla de amigos, una confesión y la inesperada llegada de alguien provoca cierta confusión :) Este fic pertenece al reto "Amigo Secreto" del Foro Power Z y es para...


**Disclaimer: **Las PPG Z y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Tipo:** Friendship, Romance, Humor

**Genero:** One-Shot

**Maridaje:** Kaoru x Butch

* * *

"Este fic es para el juego "_Amigo Secreto_" del foro **Power Z**

Y esta dedicado para **Powerdark**, así es yo soy tu amiga secreta y espero que te guste, hice todo lo posible por tratar de cumplir con todas tus expectativas. En fin espero que lo disfrutes y que lo disfruten todos ;)

* * *

_**Charlas, Confesiones y Confusiones**_

* * *

Aclaraciones: No existe relación familiar entre los Rowdy, es decir solo son amigos.

Ya era tarde, todo el mundo ya se encontraba en sus respectivas casas o bueno… casi todos, ya que en uno de los solitarios parques de la ciudad -_a esas horas_\- se encontraban tres jóvenes riendo y bromeando entre sí.

–Oh… vamos Butch, no puedo creer que no te animes a besarla –dijo un joven rubio con algo de incredulidad mirando a su amigo–. Ya perdí la cuenta de con cuantas chicas has estado ¿Qué tiene esta de diferente? –continuo hablando el joven.

–Que no se trata de cualquier chica… es Kaoru de quien estamos hablando –contesto el ojiverde como si con esa respuesta hubiera quedado todo más que claro.

– ¿Y? ya sabemos –hablo esta vez el pelirrojo de sus acompañantes.

–Entonces si ya saben ¿Por qué me preguntan? –contesto de manera algo furiosa mientras los miraba.

–Porque no entendemos tanto nerviosismo tuyo –contesto el rubio en un tono bastante hastiado, hacía ya más de dos horas que su amigo pelinegro los tenia ahí… escuchando y escuchando todo lo que le pasaba con respecto a cierta chica; no recordaba la última vez que su amigo dijo más de dos palabras seguidas, Butch solía ser una persona de pocas palabras de hecho con solo un simple "Hola" ya tenía a la mayoría de la población femenina a sus pies y no es que le molestase demasiado que digamos.

–Ok, puede que sueno algo raro y hasta no me crean pero… –se detuvo un momento para tomar algo de aire –… Estoy enamorado de ella, para mí esto va en serio –termino de decir de manera algo seria, aunque no sin una pequeña pizca de vergüenza, jamás, en sus cortos dieciséis años de vida pensó que llegaría el día en el que se ¿enamoraría?

–Eso también ya lo sabíamos –le dijo el rubio despreocupadamente mientras el pelirrojo asentía con la cabeza, motivo por el cual ambos se ganaron -_nuevamente_\- una fulminante mirada del moreno, que en ese momento ya no sabía si sus amigos se estaban burlando de él o que.

–Entonc…

–Escucha –lo interrumpió el pelirrojo–.Ya sabemos que es Kaoru, que te gusta en serio y todo eso; y por eso mismo te decimos que solo vayas, la agarres y le des un buen beso –termino de decirle con un tono algo en serio y un poco divertido; la verdad era que se estaba divirtiendo un poco.

–Claro, tu más que nadie sabe que ella odia toda esa clase de cursilerías –secundo el rubio a su pelirrojo amigo, Brick.

–Ahí sí… que no tendrías oportunidad –continuo diciéndole el pelirrojo, a lo que el moreno asintió dándole la razón.

Si no era suficiente con… enamorarse, él se venía a enamorar de la chica más complicada, se dijo el ojiverde mientras fruncía el entrecejo; porque Kaoru no sería como el resto de las mujeres, si lo fuera ya le hubiera dado una rosas, chocolate o bien un par de frasecitas y listo ya estarían todos contentos… aunque claro, si Kaoru fuera como el resto de las chicas… seguramente él no se hubiera fijado en ella, concluyo mientras relajaba su rostro nuevamente y asentía.

–Pero… ¿Cómo lo hago? –se encontró preguntando nuevamente a sus amigos de manera algo nerviosa.

–Aish… haber ven –le dijo el pelirrojo, el moreno se situó frente a él y lo miro–. Ok… vamos a practicar, tu serás Kaoru y yo seré tú.

– ¿No tendría que ser al revés… ósea yo ser yo y tu Kaoru? –pregunto el moreno un tanto confundido por lo dicho por su pelirrojo amigo.

–No y ahora presta atención –le contesto seriamente, el moreno todavía algo confundido asintió mientras el rubio los miraba o mejor dicho miraba al moreno un una pequeña sonrisa -_algo burlona por cierto_\- en su rostro–. Primero: te acercas a ella –dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más al moreno y se ubicaba junto frente a el–. Segundo: la tomas por la cintura –continúo mientras hacia lo dicho anteriormente y el ojiverde no pudo más que sorprenderse cuando sintió la mano de su amigo en su cintura–. Tercero: pones tu mano libre en su nuca o bien en su mejilla como más te guste, aunque… conociendo a Kaoru, te sugiero que sea en la nuca –siguió mientras como anteriormente procedía a hacer lo dicho; el moreno estaba cada vez más pálido y con los ojos bien abiertos al notar la cercanía de su amigo, es decir no creía que lo fuera a besar -_ya que esas instrucciones se la sabia de memoria, si las habrá utilizado_\- eran **amigos** ósea dos **chicos**, sin embargo no dejaba de ser incomodo además de sorpresiva por la actitud despreocupada y natural de Brick, sin mencionar, claro está, de la posibilidad que alguien pueda pasar por ahí y los viera en esa situación tan comprometedora, demás está decir que obviamente pensaría cualquier cosa… **Él **pensaría cualquier cosa–. Y por último: la besas –dijo el pelirrojo finalmente mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su compañero y el moreno se quedó completamente en shock, ya que todavía seguía en sus pensamientos y cuando tomo conciencia su amigo ya había estampado sus labios en los suyos y no supo que hacer; fueron simplemente unos pocos segundos y el pelirrojo así como se acercó se alejó de él nuevamente, aunque el moreno seguía completamente tieso y con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder y no dijo e hizo ningún movimiento sino hasta que escucho una nueva y conocida voz para él.

–Ya se me hacía un poco raro que estuvieran con cuanta chica se les cruzara por el frente –hablo la recién llegada con un tono de voz algo sorprendido y un poquito burlón–. Le batean para el otro lado y disimulaban para que nadie se entere ¿verdad?

Los tres chicos se sorprendieron por la interrupción y miraron a la recién llegada mientras negaban con la cabeza.

–Kaoru… hola ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? –pregunto el pelirrojo, aparentando un poco de la tranquilidad que sin duda no sentía en ese momento; la verdad es que intentaba molestar y burlarse de su amigo como tantas veces lo hacían entre ellos y la verdad que en cuanto se le ocurrió era consciente de que cualquier persona los podría ver pero honestamente no le importó mucho que digamos, la expresión que puso Butch era suficiente para molestarlo por unas cuantas semanas y hasta más, sin dudas era digna de recordar, aunque claro está que ahora viendo a su morena amiga y compañera ahí no estaba tan seguro de si valió la pena.

–No lo mismo que ustedes… claramente –contesto la chica, ahora si ya pasada la sorpresa inicial, un poco más divertida. Siendo honesta cuando había decidido salir a correr unos minutos después de cenar jamás se imaginó encontrarse con semejante escena.

–No es lo que parece –se apresuró a contestar el moreno y ella no pudo más que arquear una ceja de incredulidad–. No somos… eso que piensas, a nosotros nos gustan las chicas –continuo explicando el moreno algo nervioso; de todas las personas porque junto ella tenía que aparecer, sin lugar a dudas iba a hacer pagar a Brick por esto, aunque si lo veía bien el parecía estar igual que él.

– ¿A si? –dijo la joven mirando a cada uno de los chicos, los tres se notaban nerviosos y aunque atrapo a Butch y Brick infraganti no dudaba que Boomer seguía los paso de los otros dos; ciertamente esta situación la divertía demasiado… los tres chicos más lindos y deseables del Colegio -_según sus amigas, aunque no negaba que estaban bastante bien_\- que tenían a casi todas las chicas a sus pies y por supuesto intimidantes para con el resto de los chicos, parecían ahora tres cachorritos a punto de ser sacrificados en frene de ella después de descubrir su secretito–. Entonces… ¿Atienden los dos teléfonos? –continuo preguntando.

– ¡Claro que no! –contesto el pelirrojo esta vez de manera segura y algo molesto –. Ni bateamos para el otro lado, ni atendemos los dos teléfonos… lo que viste no fue nada –termino de decir o más bien gritar.

–Pero… se estaban besando –hablo la ojiverde de manera obvia como si eso fuera más que suficiente.

–Que no significa absolutamente nada –contesto nuevamente el pelirrojo.

–Entonces ¿terminaron? Era como una despedida –dijo nuevamente la chica con un toque algo inocente, aunque claramente su intención no era nada inocente.

– ¡Que no! Solo estábamos…

–No me digan que practicando como besar… porque esa no se la creen ni ustedes mismos –lo cortó esta vez la joven mirándolos a los tres fijamente.

–Pues si… es exactamente lo que hacíamos –contesto el pelirrojo de forma segura, aunque no sin sentirse algo estúpido; ¿cuándo la verdad parecía una excusa de lo más tonta?

–Ya chicos, no tienen porque avergonzarse… no se preocupen –les dijo la morena tranquilamente mientras se acercaba un poco más a los jóvenes–. Les prometo que guardare su secreto,no le diré a nadie hasta que no estén listos y cuando ese momento llegue sepan que cuentan con todo mi apoyo –término de decirles mientras les regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¡NO! –dijo en un tono algo alto el ojiverde y sin pensárselo tomo a la joven por la cintura, su mano libre la puso en su nuca y pego sus labios a los de ella, que en un primer momento se quedó sorprendida por tal acción, sin embargo después de un brevísimo tiempo continuo el beso muy gustosa cabe destacar.

–Ok… tal vez no eres taaan gay –dijo la morena un tanto sorprendida, una vez se hubo separado de los labios del chico.

– ¿Eso crees? –pregunto Butch antes de lanzarse nuevamente a sus labios y regalarle un beso un tanto más voraz y apasionado que el anterior.

–Está bien, definitivamente… tú no eres gay –contesto Kaoru, mientras ahora era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa y se lanzaba a los brazos del muchacho.

* * *

Bueno... como dije anteriormente, espero lo hayan disfrutado :) espero nos podamos leer pronto...

Bss y Abrazos... y Una muy Feliz Navidad para todos


End file.
